It's Real Peeta Hunger Games AU One-Shot
by Iadorebooks438
Summary: Summary: What would've Katniss and Peeta's reunion be like if he wasn't hijacked? Well this is what I would've hoped it to be similar too.


PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Summary: What would've Katniss and Peeta's reunion be like if he wasn't hijacked? Well this is what I would've hoped it to be similar too.

Hunger Games, T, English, Romance, & Hurt/Comfort, Words 756 Katniss E. Peeta M. Finnick O.

I open the doors to the hospital room that Peeta is now supposedly in and I see a large group of Doctors and Nurses surrounding the examination table were Peeta must lay. I rush forward a bundle of nerves as he pushes the crowd in front of him away as we stand before each other both of us taking each other in in disbelief of the other.

"Katniss is it really you is this real?" he asks the confusion evident in his voice.

I nod profusely in answer to his question as we walk toward each other he caresses my face gently as we wrap our arms around each other. He shakes slightly as he holds me he's so skinny underweight surely by my estimate and by the brief look I got of him he's bruised and has cuts all over him and looks like he's gone through such atrocities that I couldn't even imagine and has a haunted look about him. He still my Peeta though and I want to take his pain away so badly.

I sob into his chest with more emotions than I can count. I feel relief of having him safe in my arms well at least safer then were he was, I feel terrified of losing him again, I feel elated that I can once again hear his heartbeat see face and hear his voice, and I feel so much more I can't put into words.

"Sshh sshh don't cry please it's alright I'm okay now, You okay right?" he asks his voice shaking but his words in a tone so kind and gentle and so Peeta to think to ask if I'm alright when he's the one who just came from his prison in the Capital.

"I'm fine y-you-your the one who shouldn't be okay I should be asking you that question." I say trying to control my crying. His arms even though shaking gives me more comfort than I've ever had in the last several months.

"I'll be okay now." he says quietly and he kisses all over my face softly.

"We need to finish checking on him now please wait outside during the examination we gave you sometime." says the cold voice of one of the Doctors which makes me bristle. I haven't had nearly enough time to make sure he's okay and talk to him. I know I should be able to see him after the Doctors check him but the thought of leaving him brings back memories of another time when we said we'd see each other again soon but we didn't not till now and I can't make myself let go of him so ignore the Doctor and put my face in the crook of Peeta's neck and breath in his natural musky scent along with cinnamon and fresh bread that accompanies it that never seems to leave his skin even when he hasn't been baking for many months.

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and turn my head to see Finnick standing there looking slightly irritated but his relief and happiness at seeing Annie still evident. I see another man that I recognize as my Doctor which sets me at ease he's not a totally bad guy.

"I can't stay while Annie gets her check-up either lets go wait outside yeah?" he says in a gentle tone.

I nod a pull away reluctantly but not before I give Peeta a quick peck on the lips that are warm and soft and fills me with an undeniable warmth. He smiles at me and squeezes my arms gently as we pull away.

"I'll see you after the Doctors and Nurses check me out right?" he says giving me a bright smile that I can't believe he can muster after what he must have just gone through recently.

"Yeah right after I'll be waiting outside." I reply softly.

"Yeah see ya later handsome!" Finnick says to Peeta with a wink and a laugh at which Peeta just shakes his head good humorously and I punch Finnick playfully in the arm.

I exit the room with Finnick getting one last look at Peeta as he stares back at me with a bright smile and I can't help but to feel more at ease than I have in so long.

Thank you so much for reading I hope you'll check out my future stories! Fav, follow myself or my story if you want.


End file.
